bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Tachi Omoki (The Shadow)
'Appearance' Tachi Omoki His frame, underneath the clothes, is rather athletic. Toned muscles fill out his entire body though his attire doesn't show that he is so muscular. He has deep blue eyes with blondish brown hair kept close. He is of a average height of six feet. He is also on the slender side. His skin is tanned but still somewhat pale. His mouth is almost always in a grin. His shirt is a simple white t-shirt under a open button-up light brown shirt. He has a pair of semi loose pair of jeans with a pair of converse sneakers on his feet. The Shadow A large black robe hangs over the entire body of the man. His hands have black gloves on and his face is concealed by a black face mask. There's a large tachi hanging off the back of the man. It's handle rapped by a crimson piece of cloth and a black piece of cloth making a alternating pattern of black and red diamonds. 'Background' Human Life Tachi was raised by monks after being abandoned by his mother and father when he was still just a baby. Left on a clear night, the head monk of the small temple took him in and made him one of their own. At the age of 8 he began training in martial arts and was found out to be able to see spirits of the dearly departed. When he told the monk that had taken him in of this, he expressed how special of a child he was to be able to do so and was placed under the care of another like himself. A man by the name of Moshu Koshiro, who was an expert swordsmen and martial artist, stern to the core and stubborn to boot. The two became close despite differences in opinions and over the years, Tachi learned much from the man. By the age of 15, Tachi was given a pair of swords that had been passed down for ages. An ancient race created the swords for fighting demonic spirit entities that he would later find out were called hollows. A heavy flow of reiatsu was within the boy, and Koshiro taught him how to concentrate it. He explained that it was much like ki that most monks spoke of, but it was more powerful even than that. It wasn't until one day that a beast in a white mask appeared at the temple, and the only person around to defend it properly was Koshiro. A few monks lie dead on the ground, but Koshiro was able to stop them...but at the cost of his arms and one of the swords. They were so damaged in the fight that he would never be able to use them again to fight against a hollow. He said it would be Tachi's job to protect the temple and that he would be retiring from the spiritual guide of it and giving that title to Tachi. After Tachi had taken the title of spiritual guide...he found that it wasn't easy compared to training alongside Koshiro. The young man would often visit Koshiro at his house that was only a few miles away from the temple, though it became rarer and rarer for him to be able to see him. Finally, Tachi stopped going altogether and became rather miserable being couped up in the temple constantly. People constantly asking him questions about guidance into the next world...how could they make it to Heaven(if there was such a place) or how could they make it to Hell? He told them crap that his previous master had taught him: Through good deeds and following the will of your God. Then you shall find retribution. Tachi never believed all the religious stuff...though he had to act like it while he was under the title of spiritual guide. Koshiro wasn't one to believe in God either. Though he knew Hell existed...though little did anyone know that Hollows didn't come from Hell...but a place similar. Essentially, he would later find out, there were two different kinds of Hell...you could go to either after you died. And the so-called Heaven...was a place known as Soul Society. Everyone who went to church to pray to a God were under a false roof of lies that anyone who said otherwise would be called a blasphemer. The head monk confronted him about this, saying that he was a man by the age of 16 and he could go out and see the world if it was what he desired. Tachi took that offer, packing up his clothes as well as money and setting out to make the world a better place. To create his own path to do whatever he desired. A free lifestyle that would lead him into a path that would make him known as a slayer of souls to those who deserved help. He was able to travel all around Japan and help the people who needed it. Life of A Shinigami During one of his encounters with a hollow protecting a small village from it's constant attacks. He had broken the final sword but the hollow was still alive if barely. Using the last of his energy Tachi charged up a ball of energy in his fist before punching the hollow in the mask to have it crack and reveal his former master Koshiro. He was so surprised that the hollow had time to charge a cero and blow a hole through Tachi's stomach but the hollow had used to much energy and was dying as well. A shinigami soon showed up and finished the hollow. Tachi apon greeting the shinigami was taken to Soul Society. Where he stayed in the rugongai for 100 years teaching himself to grow stronger before he went to the academy and after five years graduated and on his first day out of the academy helped a couple members of the second division. He defeated a rebel which had released his shikai with a quick shot of hado 4 which made at the time 20th seat of the second division Sakura help get him into the second division. As he continued in the second division he gained the nickname 'Lucky Devil of the Second.' For his ability to fight and defeat opponents who where much stronger then him. Eventually he found his progress slowing before he did some intense training with Rikura. Who helped Tachi come into contact with his zanpakuto spirit Kaibun. Though it involved him being nearly killed. He did manage to injure the other man though. Soon after he had gained his shikai he moved to the tenth division. There he worked his way up to the rank of fifth seat. During the Hueno mundo mission he help defeat a vasto lorde and was hit by a cero bomb which helped infect him and eventually turn him into a Vizard. Life as a Vizard. Tachi created the alter ego The Shadow. Inspired by the black cloaks he has found in the base. He tends to go around in this form seeing as most people think Tachi has no memories or powers since he got disowned by the shinigami. He likes to play dumb but some times he acts carelessly. Powers -------- Stats ------------------------------------ Dexterity: 14/14 Strength: 14/14 Toughness: 14/14 Speed: 14/14 Spirit: 15/15 Willpower: 14/14 ---------------------------------- Attacks ----------------------------------- Aki Hakudo ???* Bakudo 1 Reiatsu Physical II Flash Strike Senka Hado 1 Sharp II Hado 11 Spiritual Intimidation Hado 31 Tiger Palm Hado 4 Tiger's Claw ???* ??????* *Means the ability is hidden. Category:Character Page Category:Vizard Category:Male Category:Human world